1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carrying racks of the type which are mounted to a vehicle for transporting cargo of sundry nature. In particular, this invention is an improved carrying rack for bicycles and such, characterized by its versatility and ease of mounting in a wide variety of orientations on a cycle frame.
2. Background of the Invention
Carrying racks for bicycles and small motorcycles and similar vehicles are well-known. Typically, such carrying racks consist of an open frame assemble from thin tubing or rod stock and generally include a planar grid fastened to the bicycle frame in a variety of ways. The most common practice has been to mount such carrying racks over the rear wheel of the cycle, behind and below the rider's seat. Packages are placed on the rack and usually secured by means of some type of tie. Frequently, such racks are equipped with spring loaded arms which serve to hold down articles placed under the arm on the rack. Conventional racks of this type tend to be of substantial size and weight.
While these carrying racks have long been in widespread use and are quite useful, their sizing and mounting hardware does not allow flexibility in positioning or options in their attachment at locations more convenient and accessible to the cyclist while in motion Because of these limitations, as practical matter only one such conventional rack can be fitted to a bicycle. While other baggage carrying accessories are available for bicycles, such as a basket mounted in front of the handlebars and over the front wheel, as well as various bags which can be suspended to on the cycle frame, these carrying devices are relatively bulky, sometimes unsightly, and whether or not in use detract from the streamlining of the bicycle. For these and other reasons these accessories are objectionable to many cycling enthusiasts.
Furthermore, available baggage carrying accessories are not well suited for carrying articles such as a "Walkman" (R) type radio, tape player or compact disc player, and many other relatively small items which for convenience are best temporarily fastened for the duration of a bicycle ride, yet should be easily accessible while the bicycle is being ridden.
Accessories now available do not satisfy the need for a small, lightweight, low profile, low maintenance, durable and inexpensive carrying rack which can be inobtrusively, quickly and conveniently attached to the bicycle frame at a variety of locations and positions, to provide a dependable and versatile mounting platform or attachment point for almost any reasonable item or package to be carried on a cycle.